Forever and Ever
Forever and Ever is the second episode of the twenty-second season. Plot Gordon is upset that Edward no longer lives at Tidmouth Sheds, and becomes rude to Nia for moving in. When he learns that Henry is moving out of Tidmouth Sheds to stay at Vicarstown, Gordon throws a paranoid tantrum and decides to do things differently because the Fat Controller is changing things. Gordon leaves his express to find Edward and ask if he will move back to Tidmouth Sheds since Henry is leaving. Edward tells Gordon that he is already happy staying at Wellsworth. The Fat Controller finds Gordon and sends him back to the sheds in disgrace, which Gordon is more than happy to do. That night, while sleeping in the shed backwards, Gordon dreams about the whole railway changing around him. Nia approaches Gordon and sympathises with him, noting that she is far away from her old railway and friends but always remembers that her old friends are still her friends. The next morning, Nia gets Gordon to go out of the sheds to pull the Express. Nia stops Gordon just in time before he almost falls into the turntable well. Gordon thanks her and apologises for being rude, hoping they can be friends. Nia hopes they can also be friends with the other new engine going to live at Tidmouth Sheds, which surprises Gordon so much that he rushes away. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Nia * Paxton * Philip * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * Rosie (cameo) * Stephen (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Sidney (cameo) * Winston (cameo) * Marion (cameo) * Skiff (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Carly (cameo) * The Thin Clergyman (cameo) * One of Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) * Hugo (stock footage) * Rebecca (indirectly mentioned) * Kwaku (indirectly mentioned) Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Knapford *Knapford Station Yard *Brendam Docks *Sodor Shipping Company *Tower Windmill *Knapford Yards (stock footage) *Wellsworth (mentioned) *Wellsworth Sheds (mentioned) *Ffarquhar Branch Line (mentioned) *Vicarstown (mentioned) *Vicarstown Sheds (mentioned) Cast UK *John Hasler as Thomas *Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon and Sir Topham Hatt *Rob Rackstraw as James *Nigel Pilkington as Percy *Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Annie and Clarabel *Yvonne Grundy as Nia *Steven Kynman as Paxton *Rasmus Hardiker as Philip US *Joseph May as Thomas *William Hope as Edward *Kerry Shale as Henry and Gordon *Rob Rackstraw as James *Christopher Ragland as Percy *Jules de Jongh as Emily *Yvonne Grundy as Nia *Steven Kynman as Paxton *Rasmus Hardiker as Philip *Teresa Gallagher as Annie and Clarabel *Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt Trivia *Nia says that a new engine will be coming to Sodor, foreshadowing Rebecca's arrival in the next episode. *At the end of the episode, Thomas mentions the events of Engine of the Future. Stock footage from said episode is used. *In the fantasy sequence, the Thin Clergyman can be seen riding the Photographer's Draisine from the sixteenth season episode, Flash Bang Wallop!. *Percy asking Philip how he made his voice change is a reference to The Great Race. *When Gordon asks Edward what he thinks about moving back to Tidmouth Sheds, Theodore Tugboat's whistle can be heard. *This episode is the first of several things: **The first episode to be written by Andrew Brenner since the twentieth season episode, Useful Railway. **The first time Marion is seen pulling rolling stock, albeit only in a fantasy sequence. **he first time that the Aquarium Tank Wagons appear in full CGI. **The first episode to feature the newly updated Engine Roll Call at the end. Goofs *When Gordon shunts Annie and Clarabel, they switch voices. *When Nia speaks to Gordon in the sheds about changes, Edward can be seen in two shots on the left. But when Nia reverses out of the shed, Edward suddenly becomes Percy. *In the second shot when Nia and Gordon are talking in the shed, James has moved a few inches backwards from his original position. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK *Here Comes the Steam Team Category:Season 22 Episodes